Typical squeeze film vibration dampers for rotating shafts include fixed and floating journals connected, respectively, to a support and to the shaft. Facing cylindrical surfaces on the fixed and floating journals define therebetween an annular squeeze film chamber. Commonly, lubricating oil is ported to the squeeze film chamber and retained therein by elastomeric seals between the fixed and floating journals. The elasticity of the seals accommodates relative movement between the fixed and floating journals and leakage around the seals is replenished by continuous oil circulation. When unbalance induces radial displacement of the rotating shaft relative to the support, the squeeze film chamber is locally constricted. Energy is dissipated and the vibrations damped as the constriction orbits around the axis of rotation of the shaft at the speed of rotation of the shaft against a resisting force induced by the oil in the squeeze film chamber. Where the squeeze film damper is intended to operate between two rotating shafts rather than between a shaft and a support, both journals float. In one such damper, a fixed volume of oil is retained in a squeeze film chamber by O-rings between the two floating journals. None of these prior squeeze film dampers are suitable for applications in hot environments where temperatures may exceed the working temperature ranges of lubricating oil and elastomeric seals. A squeeze film damper according to this invention is particularly suited for high temperature applications.